1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a well fit and flexible cover used to create or enhance an aesthetic effect of a music instrument while also protecting the instrument from scratches and dust.
2. Description of Related Art
Instruments such as electric guitars and electric basses are often manufactured with select few colors and little design. Currently there are few ways to change the look of these instruments without the use of paint or stickers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,834 to Hearfield discloses a protective cover of leather for a stringed musical instrument. The cover includes front, back and side pieces that are attached to the instrument by one of various fastening means.